


Мой юный падаван

by otterstern



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterstern/pseuds/otterstern
Summary: Тяжело в учении, легко в бою.Короткие заметки о сложностях освоения магической науки под руководством Гарри Дрездена.





	Мой юный падаван

Черити, старательно сдерживая зевоту, суетливо двигалась по кухне. Шутка ли, обеспечить завтраком мужа и семерых детей. Она поставила на огонь кастрюльки с кашей и яйцами, заварила чай и нарезала хлеб для сэндвичей. И собиралась идти уже звать к столу остальных, когда услышала шум от входной двери, будто что-то тяжелое упало прямо на ступени. Осторожно вышла в прихожую, стискивая в руке нож, и резко открыла дверь. Только затем, чтоб увидеть развалившуюся звездой на крыльце старшую дочь.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — удивленно спросила Черити, — еще ведь рано.

— Гарри сказал, — тяжело дыша, послушно стала объяснять матери Молли, — для выживания чародею важно не только знать заклинания, но и уметь быстро бегать. Паркур!

Черити скользнула взглядом по тренировочным шортам, влажной футболке и густому румянцу на щеках. Интересно, способен ли кто в их семье обходиться полумерами? Но вслух она сказала лишь одно:

— Воды?

Молли ответила согласным угуканьем и протянула руки, прося помочь подняться.

* * *

Мыш с щенячьей нежностью смотрел на Молли, привалившуюся к нему боком и серьезно вчитывающуюся в очередную книгу по заданию Гарри. Сложно было винить девочку за то, что она, стуча зубами и ругаясь себе под нос, покинула мерзлый подвал и посчитала компанию его самого и потрескивающего камина более приятной.

Когда Гарри вернулся домой и застал ученицу мирно дрыхнувшей с книжкой на коленях, Мыш только коротко рыкнул на него, не давая разбудить Молли. Дрезден только покачал головой, косясь на пса, и ушел к себе в спальню, недовольно бормоча о всяких мохнатых предателях.

* * *

Молли сосредоточенно составляла эликсир очарования по рецепту Гарри. Почерк у ее наставника был тот еще, так что было над чем повозиться. После нескольких устроенных взрывов она усвоила на деле простую истину из предваряющей практические занятия лекции — «эликсиры — штука тонкая, они напрямую зависят от сущих мелочей».

Снова пробежавшись по своему конспекту и прилежно записанным советам по работе над эликсирами, вроде обязательного очищения разума перед началом и предельной концентрации в процессе, Молли взялась за смешивание ингредиентов. Любой эликсир смешивался из всего-то восьми составляющих, разнящихся в зависимости от назначения эликсира и личности его создателя. В качестве основы, призванной связать все остальное в единое целое, девушка взяла розовую воду, добавила разорванную на мелкие части страницу из глянцевого журнала с интервью какой-то кинодивы для разума и каплю духов для обоняния. В своей лаборатории Гарри хранил просто невероятную коллекцию самых разнообразных годящихся в зелья предметов — кровь и шкуры различных существ, драгоценные камни, звериные крики и даже солнечные лучики. В первый раз спустившись сюда, Молли долго-предолго осматривала полки, открыв рот от удивления, и с трудом дала себя увести.

Последними в дело должны были пойти жемчужины. Но Молли отвлеклась и просыпала жемчуг, укатившийся на пол. Поспешив вернуть на место упавшую бусину, она нагнулась под стол, выискивая ее в полутьме. Боб, с преувеличенным интересом наблюдавший за ее работой и готовивший весьма лестный отчет для Гарри, не сдержался и присвистнул, оценив вид сзади:

— Ммм, какие сладкие формы.

От неожиданности Молли дернулась слишком сильно и ударилась затылком о стол. Боб не успел и пискнуть, как ковшик с незаконченным эликсиром опрокинулся, а само зелье залило приготовленные для других рецептов ингредиенты, и грянул взрыв.

Молли вылезла из-под стола и, тряхнув головой, уставилась на два мерцающих огонька в глазницах стоявшего на полке черепа. И даже окрик «опять?!» из гостиной не заботил ее сейчас.

— Привет? — только и выдал Боб, задумываясь о силе гнева Гарри.

* * *

Молли замерла посреди квартиры наставника и сосредоточенно разглядывала сооявший перед ней невысокий столик и нагромождение вещей на нем. Сам же Гарри вложил ей в руку свой жезл и, ободряюще улыбнувшись, кивнул на хлам.

Девушка сосредоточилась, проговаривая заклинание про себя, и вытянула вперед руку, замерев на несколько секунд.

— Vento servitas! — наконец, прокричала Молли.

Повинуясь ее воле, с кончика жезла сорвался мощный поток воздуха, разметавший вещи в разные углы комнаты и опрокинувший столик.

— А неплохо получилось, Кузнечик, — искренне похвалил ее Гарри, разглядывая легкий хаос, который создала его ученица, — Кузнечик?

Он порывисто обернулся к тому месту, где только что стояла Молли, чтоб увидеть ее, осевшую на пол.

— Ох, — только и выдал Гарри, поспешив к перестаравшейся девушке.

* * *

Молли сидела на диване и пристально смотрела на телефонный аппарат, нетерпеливо постукивая ладонью по подлокотнику. На коленках у нее лежали мелок из запасов Гарри, конвертик с парой его же волос и маленький компас, подаренный отцом. Сегодня, после постоянных и уже успевших надоесть тренировок с поисковыми заклинаниями, наставник решил устроить ей нечто вроде теста и пряток-догонялок по городу с ним в роли искомого.

Телефон наконец зазвонил, заставив притомившуюся в ожидании девушку вздрогнуть, она поспешила снять трубку и нечаянно скинула все заготовленные предметы на пол.

— Готова? — бодрым голосом спросил Гарри, едва услышав голос ученицы в трубке, на заднем фоне слышалось оживленное движение, — тогда вперед! Время пошло.

— Есть, босс!

С трудом достав укатившийся под диван мелок, Молли быстрым росчерком заключила себя в относительно ровный круг и замкнула его, отправив в пространство совсем небольшой сгусток воли. И в тот же миг внутри очерченного барьера заструилась магическая энергия, аж мурашки побежали по коже от ощущения ожившей силы. Молли встряхнулась, сосредотачиваясь на задании, и постаралась как можно четче представить в мыслях искомого наставника. Затем что было сил стиснула в кулачке компас с приложенными волосами и, скрестив на удачу пальцы за спиной, проговорила нужное заклинание. Заключенная внутри круга магия дрогнула и завихрилась, откликаясь на заклятье, толкнулась в барьер и, не найдя выхода, устремилась к компасу. Стрелка бешено закрутилась, успокоившись лишь после пары секунд. Молли торжествующе вздернула вверх кулак и поспешила стереть часть круга, выпустив на свободу остаточную магию. И под любопытный взгляд Мистера бегом направилась к дверям, крепко держа перед собой компас, там вскочила на старенький велосипед, который уже слегка переросла, и помчалась в указанном компасом направлении. Поисковые заклинания, как она уже успела уяснить, были крайне неприятны тем, что в условиях города сложно двигаться по кратчайшему пути, указываемому магией. Каждый раз приходилось считаться и с географией дорог. В этом плане у нее самой было явное преимущество перед личной машиной или по крайней мере такси — все-таки, управляя велосипедом, гораздо проще маневрировать в плотном потоке. Особенно если разыскиваемый человек каждые несколько минут менял свое расположение, дабы запутать и усложнить задачу.

После почти тридцати минут кружения по городу Молли уперлась в кафе, с летней веранды которого ей уже махал Гарри.

— Бургер Кинг? — полным скепсиса голосом спросила девушка, оглядывая поднос и скомканную оберточную бумагу.

— Самое время для обеда, — невозмутимо ответил Гарри, останавливая секундомер, — хороший результат, тест ты точно прошла. На, купи себе чего-нибудь и мороженку мне захвати.

Молли терпеливо взяла банкноту и прошла внутрь, немного обессиленная от проведенного ритуала и невероятно гордая за успех.


End file.
